28 things about Soundwave no one ever knew
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: I decided to do the 28 character challenge and decided to do it on Soundwave, since I knew he'd be difficult to do since you rarely,if ever, see another side to him. Yes, some chapters will tie in together. Thanks to those who have reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

28 things about Soundwave no one ever knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just any OCs.

Author's note: I expect that whoever is reading any of these one shots has read my previous stories with my OCs that are siblings; if not, you should not be reading this at all.

"I DO care!"

Summary: Soundwave reminds Ravage of the story of how he found him and the other Cassettes and how they've come to be a family.

Continuity: G1 episode "More than meets the eye, part 3".

Warning: Characters being out of character.

Now without further ado...

Soundwave had played back the location of the rocket base and the Decepticons were preparing the plan to use it. He was now sitting near a pile of rocks, taking a break, then heard Ravage thinking ((Hey, I need to tell you something. I'm upset at those stinking Autobots, Hound and Mirage for saying this:))

Ravage played back the conversation, as he had heard it:

_"__Do you think the Decepticons will rescue Ravage?_"

_"I doubt it; the Decepticons don't care for anybody, not even their own."_

((Please tell me that's not true!)) the catlike Cassette thought as he ejected himself from Soundwave's chest.

"It is certainly NOT true!!!" Soundwave replied, slightly angered. He calmed himself a little bit, then continued. "You remember that day that I found you, Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, don't you?"

((Yes)) Ravage replied...

FLASHBACK

_He didn't have a name; he was alll alone in the remains of the laboratory he had been built in. His fellow creations, one bat-like robot and two bird-like robots were on the other side of the wreckage. He was limping a little when he saw somebody walking towards them;he started running trying to get to them to help._

_The tall robot, who was very dark blue with yellow optics, saw what was going on. "Please do not be alarmed at my presence." was what he said. _

_((Why? We were just "experiments" who had no use after we got hurt!!!)) was the cat-like robot thought angrily._

_"What in the name of Vector Sigma happened to you?!" _

_((If you want to know, you better tell us what you want us for!!)) was what the first bird-like robot replied (the one who would unknowingly become Laserbeak)  
_

_"My name is Soundwave and I was looking for survivors of this battle. The only ones seem to be you and your friends. It seems you don't have names, am I correct?"_

_((Yes, that's true. Will you please give us names if we go with you?)) the bat-like robot pleaded._

_"Very well, I will." Soundwave replied. He ejected two smaller robots, who introduced themselves as Rumble and Frenzy, who explained that they had been found by Soundwave two years before, alone on the streets, taken in, and trained to be Decepticons. The two of them had recently completed said training and it was their first day on the job. _

_Soundwave pointed to each of the animal-like robots as he, Rumble and Frenzy gave them their names. "From now on, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw, I will not only train you to be Decepticons but give you a better life."_

_"Hey kept that promise for us; he'll keep it for you." Rumble told them._

_((All right. It will be different than what we're leaving behind.)) were Ravage's words indicating that he and his "friends" were eager to get started..._

END FLASHBACK

((Your point is?)) Ravage thought.

Soundwave petted him and said "My point is, I've taken of you and them because I've always wanted sparklings, possibly pets, to take care of, ever since I was a sparkling myself. When Megatron doubted your usefelness, I convinced you to prove him wrong. I've comforted Frenzy many times when he has had nightmares about being captured and tortured by the Autobots. Whenever we lost a battle, we would attempt to console each other, that no matter what happened, we would never forget each other."

((That's pretty deep coming from you.))

"Just because I act completely logical most of the time does not mean I am not capable of emotion. The filthy Autobots will never know in another four million years, that all of the Cassettes that I have are not just my minions; they are and always will be, the best 'family', that I ever had."

Soundwave paused, and petted Ravage again. "Whatever the Autobots will think about us, let them. Ignore what they say." the former told the latter. "One day, when Decepticons rule Cybertron, Earth and everywhere else in the universe, we will be able to live without worrying about what they think. Mirage and Hound will die slow and painful deaths, but not yet."

Ravage returned to his master's chest compartment and the latter prepared to help Megatron with taking over the rocket base.

Soundwave knew that the human phrase "Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me." was not true at all. He had used many harsh words when torturing the enemy, and it went deeper than any physical injury could, but today any harmful words the Autobots said would not bother him or his 'family'...because they would destroy them when Cybertron was under Decepticon rule which would not be very long from that point....

Author's note: Yes it's short, but please do not kill me for this! Tell me what you think honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

28 things about Soundwave no one ever knew

"She's annoying!"

Summary: In short, Soundwave really hates Miley Cyrus.

Continuity: Revenge of the Fallen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the songs in this chapter.

It was very, very easy to get bored when all one could do was occasionally hack into Autobot communications in only their alternate mode. Soundwave didn't like it but he put up with it mainly because it was Megatron's orders and were the Decepticons to rule someday, it would be worth it.

He began searching the Internet out of boredom and heard a lot of songs by what sounded like a human female singer.

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show-**

(song switch)

**Let's get crazy, get up and dance-**

(song switch)

**If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy-**

Soundwave researched the person who sang these, "annoying" songs for lack of a better term. Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana...whoever she was, she was nothing compared to him. He had once composed a fighting song to rally Decepticons, which he would still often hear when he went into recharge.

"Soundwave superior. Miley Cyrus inferior." he said out loud, not caring if any humans on their International Space Station heard him. That was the only thing he could do for now. If he was sent to Earth, Soundwave knew he could not worry about one particular annoying human; he'd have to get rid of the rest of them too. Which he didn't mind but that particular girl-sucked as other humans would say...


	3. Chapter 3

28 things about Soundwave no one ever knew

Author's note: Obviously, the first 2 were that he cares about his Cassettes and he hates Hannah Montana...

"My minions"

Summary:..and now the third thing is how Transformers Animated Soundwave built Laserbeak and Ratbat (well, how I think it happened anyway).

He had been knocked out for who knew how long. Soundwave was waking up and found himself, still a media player. He transformed into robot mode and thought about what he would do next: going after those Autobots so soon after having fought them and lost was out. He'd find a better place to hide first before doing that.

Soundwave found his way to a junkyard full of failed Sumdac Systems inventions. He then saw a glowing blue thing, and picked it up; he also saw what looked like two animal style robots, somewhat smashed but still complete as far as having bodies.

He broke the said blue thing and put both pieces inside those two 'bots who promptly healed completely and came online. Soundwave said "Welcome Laserbeak and Ratbat. You will now serve me instead of the humans who thought you garbage."

Soundwave could access databases both on Earth and Cybertron and thus this was how he found out that the "glowing blue thing" was a piece of the Allspark. The Autobots would never notice a fragment missing...

Now for some kind of plan...

Author's note: Yes, this is very short because I wanted it to be like that. You can make your own story based off of this chapter, feel free.


	4. Chapter 4

28 things about Soundwave no one ever knew

"That girl"

Summary: The fourth thing about Soundwave no one ever knew is that he has been outsmarted by a human girl (In this story at least).

Continuity: my "Transformers New Adventures" stories so please read those if you have not read them before you read this.

He now had Darcy Linda Wilson in his clutches, tied up and unable to reach her backpack. Soundwave knew that the forest wasn't always the best place to hold someone hostage; there were too many bugs and sometimes he had dirt in places he didn't even know it could get into. That last part did not matter now; he had to get her talk, as he knew that all the Autobots currently on Earth and their human allies knew of Soundwave's ability to read minds; they thought it the worst form of privacy invasion.

"I'm not telling you anything." Darcy told him, with a hint of confidence in her voice. "You are such an uncharismatic,unsympathetic,telepathic,blackmailing freak!!!"

"That's very lengthy for an insult." Soundwave replied in his monotoned voice.

Before he could say anything else, the 11 year old human girl asked "May I go to the bathroom?"

Since she really had to go, he let her. Soundwave did not get why she was taking her backpack, and she quickly shouted an unconvincing explanation "That time of the month for us human females!"

'You have five minutes, fleshling." he said.

Five minutes later, Darcy had come back, relieved and hands sanitized, holding what looked like a powerful weapon. It was an orange gun, based on well known Transformer weapons, with several dials on it. "I always wanted to test this on a Decepticon" she said. "It was in my backpack."

Before Soundwave could react, she shot it at him. A laser hit him in the chest and he keeled over backwards. He was surprised to find that he wasn't offline yet, and fell unconscious...

"What happened to you?" Barricade asked him, as he gave Soundwave low grade energon to get his strength up. The latter had been knocked out for a few hours.

"That stupid girl outsmarted me." was the reply he got. "That weapon of hers was her latest invention. I couldn't kill that glitch!"

"It took away three quarters of your strength, no wonder you couldn't kill her!" Blackout pointed out.

"Tell no one of this incident." Soundwave ordered them. He then turned to Blackout. "or I'll tell Megatron you write a blog on MySpace."

"I can't believe you found that out!" Blackout shouted. "Primus damn you to the pit if you tell anyone that!"

Soundwave went to his room, extremely humiliated at the fact that a human child had beaten him at his own game...but at least there was plenty of time to get rid of the Autobots first...

Author's note: Do not ask me how I came up with this idea. You really don't want to know. Yes I put this up on the same night as chapter 3 just becasue I wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You were high on what?!"

Summary: When Frenzy is caught with illegal Cybertronian drugs, Soundwave has a spark to spark talk with the former about the dangers of substance abuse.

Continuity: Generation 1, after Season 2 but still 20 years before The Transformers: The Movie.

It wasn't but two weeks after the disaster with the Combaticons being sold for spare parts and what not when the other Decepticons noticed Frenzy's strange behavior; sneaking into an unused storage room, not getting recharge or energon, and being extremely moody. Even Soundwave could not figure it out, and his specialty was knowing others' thoughts.

"Megatron told me to tell you to find out what's up with him. Mainly because he doesn't trust Starscream to order you around." all three Reflectors said at the same time.

Soundwave did not reply; he walked to the room that he shared with his cassettes and stood outside the door; then he heard Frenzy's thoughts:

((Oh slag, gotta hide these!))

"Frenzy, I know you are in there."

"No I'm not!"

"There's nobody else in there; remember that it's difficult, in fact impossible, to lie to me." Soundwave replied. "I am coming in whether you like it or not."

"No, don't!"

What the normally monotoned Decepticon saw shocked him (not the electric kind); there were packets strewn all over the floor, as well as high grade energon cubes that were now empty.

Frenzy was backing away nervously when he the angry look on Soundwave's face. 'I-I-I can explain!!!"

"You better have a good explanation!!!"

Soundwave had never yelled at anyone before. He usually never had to."Scrap metal shavings." he continued, as he picked up one of the empty packets. "You were snorting these!!!"

"Yes." the red Cassette replied quietly.

"Where did you get them?!"

"They were in subspace; some weird hyped up Neutrals convinced me to try them and that it would be the cool thing to do." Frenzy was now in tears. "That was a few days before we came to Earth. I didn't try them until now."

Soundwave stopped letting anger overtake him, and asked in a calm voice "And do you remember what happened the last time we had high grade energon?"

"We passed out and those stupid Autobots took the Heart of Cybertron. We couldn't stop 'em."

"That is correct. Why did you try both of those things to begin with?"

Frenzy sighed. "Well, we had to get all those parts for the Combaticons back from the guy that Swindle sold them to, and I couldn't help that much. I tried hiding in the supply closet to do it where no one would find me. Then I came in here because I heard Megatron wanted to use that said closet for something and-"

"You didn't think I'd find you here?"

"Well, you didn't care and you still don't!!!" Frenzy shouted, bursting into tears again. "You don't love me!"

"If I didn't love you, I would not be in here right now." Soundwave replied, giving him a hug "You will of course have to be punished according to the Cybertronian lawas that deal with illegal/abusive substances. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Dad."

"What I personally would do is show you what happens to humans when they get caught with their illegal drugs. That is very similar to our own punishments, though not quite the same thing..."

Frenzy was suspended from his duties for the rest of the Earth year, and the day after he received this sentence, he went with Soundwave to a not so far away neighborhood. They both watched as a human who had been found with "pot" in his car was taken away by the police, and not too long afterward, they went home.

"I can't believe those stupid fleshies make the same mistakes I did!!"

"And now you know."

"I-I'm sorry!" Frenzy said sadly.

"Swear to me that you will not do this again; and you really better not." Soundwave said.

"I will never do something that stupid again. I promise."

The dark colored Decepticon tape deck could see that Frenzy was being truthful but still asked "Do you mean it?

"I mean it with all my spark." the red Decepticon finished.

Soundwave dreamed that night about how one day, when Megatron, Shockwave and Starscream were gone, he would enforce all rules regarding various illegal "drugs" when he ruled. For now, however, all he could do was wait for that day to come...

Author's note: I did this chapter earlier than I was going to because it's what I wanted to write. And yes, I think Frenzy is red, Rumble is blue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Relaxing"

Summary: Soundwave gets to relax in a hot tub...

Continuity: Revenge of the Fallen post movie.

He was pissed off at the Autobots. If Soundwave hated anything, it was the fact that not only was Frenzy dead, Ravage was a well. With the second, he had merely cursed at Barricade, via comlink, who had replied "Is it MY fault he accidentally cut his head off!!!! I was already smashed up by Prime and now I have to pretend to be dead so that the Autobots can't find me!!" He had paused. "I think you treat them too much like your own sparklings!"

"I do not, shut up!!"

After a few hours, they had stopped talking to each other and Soundwave had headed back to the asteroid where Megatron, Starscream and Scalpel currently were hiding out.

Starscream sarcastically asked "Are you all right?"

"Leave him be, Starscream. I trust him more than you for obvious reasons." Megatron ordered.

After a scan by Scalpel, it was decided that Soundwave needed, at the least, a few hours to relax. Thus he was now in a hot tub filled with oil, and just sitting there, in his robot mode, trying not to think of what had happened. He knew that Laserbeak,Rumble,Ratbat and Buzzsaw were still on Cybertron so he was not worried about them. If Ravage and Frenzy could tell him that they missed him, he'd believe it.

If the war could end soon, he would gladly return to his remaining minions,and hang on to what he had left of them. Soundwave knew that they wouldn't want to see him like this, and that soon he would have to get out of the hot tub so that Megatron could use it, so he tried his best to just relax and forget everything; it was all he could do...

Author's note: Yeah, my explanation for Barricade not dying but not appearing in the second film was kind of lame and although Scalpel is killed in the comic adaptation, he was not seen being destroyed in the movie. So my personal canon is that they are still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Meaning of that music"

Summary: When Soundwave plays the song "New Divide" and Lauren starts singing along, he doesn't know just how much this song means to a lot...no romance, just a bit of friendly rivalry so get your minds out of the gutter. Also I do not own "New Divide".

Continuity: My "Transformers: New Adventures" stories.

Megatron was now dead;the Autobot-Decepticon war was going to end soon, but it wasn't exactly a happy thing. For one, there were a lot of casualties, including Frenzy and Laserbeak and second it was going to be hard to forget what had happened. Soundwave knew this all too well; he was sitting in the woods, not too far away from Lanceville, although no one could see him. He had a regular electric guitar, the same one that Laserbeak had scanned when they had first come to Earth. There was no point to being sad, but why would he want to give up any of those memories? His minions had been his only family for the longest time.

Soundwave began playing the guitar and singing

**I remember black skies, the lightning all around me**

**I remember each flash, as time began to blur**

**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**

**And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wipe this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

Unknown to the Decepticon, his human rival, Lauren Wilson happened to be walking by there. By the time he realized that, she had sung the rest of the chorus with him.

**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

**Across this new divide**

"What do you want?" Soundwave asked when he stopped singing.

"That's my favorite song that you were just singing. Linkin Park was my inspiration for a long time." Lauren looked down at the bundle in her arms. It was a blond haired baby boy, who was wearing red footy pajamas and currently sleeping.

"You have a child?"

"By a surrogate father." she replied. "Jetfire was a bit pissed when he found out he couldn't 'do it' with me and ..." She paused and wiped tears off of her face. "but he forgave me. He died yesterday in a battle and-Optimus just told me that last night-you don't know how it feels to not be able to forget something, do you?"

"Do you even know the meaning of that song?" Soundwave had to know.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Amid all the metaphors, it's about not being able to forget certain things that happened. Like losing a friend, parents or a loved one." Lauren said. "And I do know the rest of the song." She began singing the second verse, then part of the refrain again

**There was nothing to find but memories left abandoned**

**There was nowhere to hide; the ashes fell like snow**

**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**

**And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong to wipe this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

**Across this new divide**

"To think that are not many songs by you humans that have as much meaning as that." was the comment made by the Decepticon.

"Well, I know my music and I know that not all of it is meaningless rap dealing with sex, drugs and violence." Lauren stated. "I'm surprised that you get the meaning behind the lyrics of 'New Divide'".

They were both singing the rest of it now

**In every loss and every lie**

**And every truth that you'd deny**

**And each regret and each goodbye**

**Was a mistake too great to hide**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**That I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong to wipe this memory clean**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

**Give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between**

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

**Across this new divide**

**Across this new divide**

**Across this new divide**

Both Autobot-allied human and Decepticon were now staring into each others eyes/optics and knew that no words could describe what they were feeling right now; that they understood how the other one felt and it was very much the same. So much in fact that if it were not for the fact that they were on different sides, they could have been friends long ago.

Lauren put one hand up again Soundwave's and the latter said "You're a worthy rival, Lauren Wilson." He only called someone by their name if they had been an opponent who was extremely tough to beat when it came to musical talent; the other two who got this treatment were the Autobot Blaster and Rosanna, his own cassette.

"You finally call me by my name instead of 'meatbag'. Maybe you really do understand feelings and not just know the other person's thoughts..." was the only reply he got from her. "Let this be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide..."

Across this new divide, Soundwave thought to himself again. To think that an organic creature could understand the meaning of that music...

Author's note: Yeah, I had a hard time getting this to sound good as an actual story in front of me and not just sounding good in my head. This came from an abandoned story idea that I'm probably never going to use.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"A stupid game"

Summary: It's a rainy day and the only thing the Decepticons can think of doing is playing Truth or Dare. Soundwave thinks that it's just a stupid game...until he picks 'dare'...I do not own the song in this chapter.

Continuity: G1, taking place in 1987.

Although underwater, the Decepticons could still tell when it was or was not raining, via the Weather Channel. Megatron allowed it because he found it to be the only "useful" human TV channel besides the news channels. Today was one of those rainy days; the Autobots would go out in the rain if they had to go and fight but the Decepticons weren't so willing to get wet and/or rusted, despite the fact that Cybertronian metal did not rust if it came into contact with water.

"I am completely bored!!" Rumble complained. "There wasn't weather on Cybertron. Why'd we have to end up on this mud ball of a planet where it rains, snows or whatever?"

"We don't know, shut up." all three Reflectors replied.

"If you want to clean our room-" Frenzy started.

"There's no way he's going to do that!" Skywarp interrupted.

Soundwave, who had finally gotten finished with his energon cube, walked in. "Megatron wishes for you to cease this pointless arguing." he said in his monotoned voice.

"Well, perhaps a little game will keep everyone busy." Starscream stated as he walked into the living room. "It's a game the humans call 'Truth or Dare' and being more durable than they are means being able to dare each other to do things that any organic could not do."

"He's right!" Thundercracker shouted. "I want to play!"

Everyone else agreed. Thus Starscream dared Thundercracker to get high on energon and shout "Humans are idiots!!! Humans are idiots!!!" over and over until someone told him to shut up. Each of the Decepticons took a turn asking, then picking mainly 'dare' to prove that they weren't robot chickens.

Now it was Ramjet's turn to ask Soundwave. "Truth or Dare".

"Dare." Soundwave replied.

"Okay, I dare you to put on Mickey Mouse ears and sing that song 'It's a Small World' while dancing on the table with a stack of energon cubes in both hands."

It sounded ridiculous but very difficult. So far the game had been stupid but then-

Megatron had walked in without anyone noticing and was watching them with interest. "Well Soundwave?"

"I will not forfeit." Soundwave replied. So he did that dare, singing the song very loudly, causing most of his teammates to laugh, and Starscream to cover his audio receptors.

"**It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!!" **he finally finsihed, singing it off key.

Starscream was smacking himself in the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." he said to himself.

"Well, perhaps next time I'LL suggest the game." Megatron replied. "And now it's time to stop this and listen to my latest plan..."

Soundwave said "As you command, Megatron." and tried desperately to get that extremely annoying song out of his head....

Author's note: Yes it's very hard for me to picture Soundwave doing the dare that he did in this chapter. I mean, there are plenty of other stories in the TF sections about Truth or Dare but as far as I know, it's what would happen if the Autobots played it. Thus why I had to write one with Decepticons doing that. Plus I wanted to do a more lighthearted chapter after chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 9

"A stupid game part 2"

Summary: Because Luiz4200 wanted one of the Decepticons to pick 'truth' I decided to continue from the previous chapter...

Continuity: G1

The next time the Decepticons played "Truth or Dare" was a few days later. This time, Soundwave got to ask Reflector "Truth or dare?"

"Truth". Reflector replied (yeah there's only one of him here, not three).

"Do you ever get lonely with just yourself for company?"

Reflector was a bit shocked: "Yes, what do you think you idiot?!"

Of course, the answer wasn't very satisfying so Soundwave just rolled his optics and the game continued.

Sometime later....

"Starscream, truth or dare?" Soundwave asked.

"You honestly think I'm stupid enough to pick 'truth'?" Starscream yelled. "I'm picking 'dare'".

"Very well. I dare you to sneak into Autobot headquarters and spraypaint it completely pink, without getting caught." the monotoned Decepticon replied.

So, of course, Starscream stole some paint from a construction site, then checked around. The Autobots were off in Washington D.C. talking with the president, so he definitely would not get caught...

A few hours later, he returned, looking like he would be out of breath if he did breathe.

"What happened?" Thundercracker asked. He then looked at Starscream's face, which was now painted with rainbow paint. Then he laughed.

"That stupid Sideswipe and Sunstreaker must have left that for intruders to walk into."

All of the Decepticons were laughing now, then the game continued.

"Skywarp, truth or dare?" Starscream asked, after he had gone to the wash racks.

"Truth."

"What do you want to do the most to the Autobots when we're in control of the universe?"

"Hmm." Skywarp thought for a minute. "I'd do the same thing to them that they did to you-"

He did not get to finish, as laughter broke out again.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Starscream, even I find it amusing." Soundwave replied. "The short answer is 'no', especially if you try to usurp Megatron again."

The rest, as they say, is history...

Author's note: Not the best but I honestly don't care. I'm running out of ideas so I'm writing another story along with this one and try to get both done at once.


	10. Chapter 10

"What new movie character?"

Summary: After seeing Revenge of the Fallen, G1 Soundwave is extremely disappointed that his counterpart did not get a lot of screen time....

Continuity: Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?-style universe where toons are actors and are not killed unless they come into contact with dip.

He had walked out of the movie theater, extremely upset. Soundwave went to his home, where his cassettes were waiting. Since he had seen the latest Transformers movies, they were going to ask him about it.

"What happened there? Were you in the movie?" Rumble asked. "I know Ravage was."

"Did they bring me back?" Frenzy added.

Soundwave sighed. "I did not like that stupid 'reinterpretation' of the Transformers story, anymore than its prequel."

((You like the one we were part of better?)) Buzzsaw asked.

"Yes, despite the errors. Not only did we have a lot of fans, we had jobs and we were paid well." the Decepticon cassette player replied. "Yes, I was in the movie but not for very long and not in robot mode. No, they did not bring you back to life, Frenzy, they just briefly showed your head."

"Well, that stinks." Frenzy muttered. "What are these humans thinking, that they can tell whatever Transformers stories they want to?"

"That's exactly what they think." Soundwave said, trying to control his anger at Michael Bay and whoever at Hasbro had thought the recent film a good idea. "Remember, we were part of the first version of the story. In short, original story superior, all other versions, inferior."

"If they show you in robot mode in the third film, will you see it?" Rumble asked.

"Maybe not."

Soundwave sighed. Exactly how many ways humans could come up with different versions of the same kind of story, Transformers or not, was anyone's guess. And he did not want to know...

Author's note: I actually do like all of the Transformers series that I've seen so far (G1, the live action films, Transformers Animated and the one I'm currently watching on YouTube when I get the chance, Transformers Armada). Others' opinions are that G1 is the best and the other series suck and I have no idea who those people are but we do have to respect their opinions, and I do not mean to offend you if what was stated above is your view on it.


	11. Chapter 11

"A little goes a long way"

Summary: Soundwave does something for Ravage that does not seem like a big deal...

Continuity: G1 episode "Heavy Metal War".

There was a lot of tension in the air, as the Decepticons and Autobots prepared to watch Megatron and Optimus Prime's gladiatorial battle. Soundwave ejected his Cassettes; they were extremely nervous as to whether Prime would find a way to beat their leader, despite said leader having all of their powers. Particularly Ravage was nervous as he was ejected from his "master"'s chest. Thus Soundwave did what he never thought he would do in a million years.

He pet Ravage to clam him down and assure the catlike 'con that yes, Megatron would definitely win this one.

((That's great. Are we going to go back to Cybertron after we take over this mudball of a planet?))

"Yes, Ravage, we might." Soundwave whispered back. It was so quiet that not even his teammates could hear him, much less the Autobots. Thus they all watched what was going on and waited for the outcome...

Megatron had won and everyone was cheering.

((Hey, Dad))

"What?" Soundwave asked.

((Thanks for calming me down. I was a little bit scared about what if those stupid Autobots had found out we cheated))

"It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is." Rumble insisted. "You don't hug us or anything much since we woke up from stasis. It's like you really don't seem to care."

"That is not true." Frenzy argued.

The tape-deck Decepticon put up his hand to silence his two "kids", and sighed. Perhaps one thing that humans often said was true; a little goes a long way...

And it did; when the Decepticons had finally gotten out of that lava after the Autobots had discovered that Megatron had cheated, they all went back to the base to heal their burns. It shocked everyone that Earth lava could burn even Cybertronian metal.

Soundwave was trying to get Buzzsaw to hold still to put some ointment on him, but was unsuccessful at this point. Rumble was the one who got his "brother" to calm down long enough to get his injuries healed.

"All of you need a long rest."

"Really, Soundwave? Thanks!!" Frenzy and Rumble went up and hugged him; the ointment they had used to heal their burns had soaked in already. And it honestly felt good, the Decepticon tape deck thought, to have a little bit of love as well as loyalty...

Author's note: The small scene in "Heavy Metal War" where Soundwave pets Ravage isn't really a big deal overall of course, but I wondered if it wound up being like that for the latter thus why I wrote this. If you want to go to YouTube to see just this scene type in "Soundwav pets Ravage" and it should come up. Yeah, it's only about 7 seconds but it's still good because it (briefly) shows that they are not completely cold and sparkless, even though they are Decepticons...


	12. Chapter 12

"Not so different"

Summary: The war is over and the Autobots, Decepticons and Wilson kids are at a memorial service for those who died. Soundwave's thoughts on this are written here...especially when he does something he has never done before...I do not own "Slipped Away".

Why Optimus Prime had asked me to do this, I had no idea. Yes, all the dead from the Great War would be honored, no matter what side they had been on, but I wasn't sure about going to this service. For one thing, most had been afraid of me; my own teammates, the Neutrals, anyone I had held hostage, all assumed I had no idea how it felt to care about somebody and then lose them.

It was actually Lauren Wilson of all existent beings that convinced me to go. "It's a chance to prove that you weren't always completely cold and sparkless." she typed on a message sent via Myspace. (Yes, I had gotten a Myspace account, although I had no "friends" on there, but that's another story.)

"Do you honestly think I'll listen to you?" I typed back.

"Soundwave, you know that everyone whose going to be there will feel the same way about losing their friends, family members, sparkmates, teammates, whoever it was that they lost during the war." she continued typing. "Besides, you became default Decepticon leader after the deaths of Megatron and Shockwave; Starscream hasn't been found by anybody. You'll have to be there and after that, every Cybertronian will have to get used to just being a Cybertronian again, and not on any sides, if you will. It will take a long time but they'll get used to it."

She had a good point; I agreed to go to the memorial service, if only to have everyone see me in a different light. That "good" side as it were was only shown to my Cassettes and Lauren herself. I had to pack but I had few things so that would not take too long. If only I wasn't so fragging nervous...

I had arrived on Cybertron the night before, and now it was the day of the service, which was in Iacon. Those human Wilson kids were sitting up on the stage in the amphetheater, along with the team of former Autobots that had been on Earth, minus Jetfire. I was sitting there too,next to Lauren because that was the only seat left. (My ex-teammates didn't want to go up there so they were in the front row.) I could almost swear that there were some sitting in the audience who were crying, some who were apologizing for what they had done to someone's sparkmate, sparkling, etc, and some who were unsure of what to do to express the grief that they were all feeling right then. I did not need to read anybody's mind to be sure that this was what was happening.

Optimus Prime stood up and made a welcome speech. "I am aware that this day is a very dark day for many, and I appreciate that you all came to pay your respects to those deceased individuals that we remember today." he said. "I can only hope that those who deserved it have gone to the Matrix. Anyone who would like to tell the story of the one or ones that they have lost will be allowed to do so. I now turn this over to Soundwave, so he can speak about his Cassettes."

I went up to the microphone and Prime sat down. I began talking about Laserbeak, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Rumble and Buzzsaw. The latter four had died earlier on in the war, but that's not important. I told everyone present how they had been like my own sparklings and simply said "For those of you who thought I was a completely, sparkless thing, I have just proved you wrong." I was holding back a few tears as I sat back down.

Lauren spoke about Jetfire, and also had tears running down her face when she sat back down Others spoke about someone they had lost but I did not hear them. Mainly because my own rival was giving me a hug, when she could have hugged any of her siblings or one of the ex-Autobots if she wanted comfort that badly.(One of her brothers was holding her son, Jason.)

I hugged her back.

Yes, you read that correctly. We did not say aniything, as five days before, she had heard me singing "New Divide" and had sung along and that had been when we realized we were not so different. Yes, Lauren was my "frenemy"; I did not have any other feelings about her besides that.

She was then asked by her siblings to sing "Slipped Away" as a tribute to Jetfire. "I don't think I can do this without breaking down again in front of everyone." she argued, as she finally let go of me after fifteen Earth minutes.

"I've heard that song as well and it's another one of my favorites." I said. "And yes, it is very true that you can't forget a person you've lost."

"I know." she said. "I'll still sing that for him, but only if you sing one of your favorite songs that's extremely sad."

It was one thing to have gotten a hug form somebody; that rarely, if ever happened to me, but singing in front of an entire crowd and not competing with anyone was another.

Thus, Lauren began singing.

**La la, la la la, la la**

**I miss you, miss you so bad.**

**I can't forget you; oh it's so sad.**

**Oh, I hope you can hear me**

**'Cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same **

**No**

**Na na, na na na na na**

**I never got around to kiss you goodbye on the hand**

**I wish I could see you again; I know that I can't**

**Oh, I hope you can hear me**

**'Cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**No**

**I've had my wake up, won't you wake up?**

**I keep asking why?**

**I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened you passed by**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere, I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere, you're not coming back**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same **

**No**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day, I found it won't be the same**

**Na na, na na na na na**

**I miss you**

As she was singing, I did notice her trying to hold back tears. By the time she had finished, everyone present was crying, if you will. Yes, even I felt like that.

Lauren's siblings were telling her to let it all out, and not be embarrassed. Never again, in my life, would I witness as much emotion as I did that day....I hugged Lauren again and I could have sworn she cried for at least two hours. The rest, as they say, is history...

**No**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ten minutes"

Summary: Soundwave gets some alone time....

Continuity: G1.

Everyone else on base had gone into recharge and Soundwave was sitting in the main room alone. He checked the computer monitors; no sign of any Autobot activity at that point. It was a relief; there were some times when he needed to have his own thoughts going through his head because it did get old reading others' thoughts.

One of Soundwave's first thoughts was about the humans; they were slowly but surely getting more advanced with their technology; their computers were getting faster, there were things called "CDs" coming out, etc. It was 1991, not too long after the start of their new decade, and it was no wonder this was happening with them. The disappointing thing to the monotoned Decepticon was that the alt modes of his "minions" were becoming obsolete or said alt modes would be in a few years.

Speaking of humans, Soundwave knew that he would no longer be able to come up with a lot of ideas of holding the Autobots' human allies hostage; Carly was who knew were, Spike and Chip were in college (not the same one) and "Sparkplug" was getting ready for retirement. It was a mystery why a human would want to be called "Sparkplug" but at one point, Soundwave had been reading the said human's mind and found that his real name was William Irving Witwicky; no wonder some humans wanted nicknames and it shocked him that they would hate their birth names as it were.

Then there were his Cassettes; they had been the only other Cybertronians that Soundwave had cared about ever since he had found them and gotten them trained to be Decepticons. Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy and Buzzsaw would soon compete against the Cassettes being built by the Autobot Blaster, but not quite yet.

His last thoughts before he got up were of his teammates; the Decepticons were formulating a plan to take over Cybertron, which Megatron assured them would be successful. Everyone was excited except of course for Starscream. This came as no surprise to anyone, as they knew he was trying to come up with a good way to betray them, although he had not done it yet.

Soundwave had walked into his room and found his "minions" in their recharging positions; Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were perched near the window, Frenzy and Rumble were on the bed near the top, and Ravage was laying down at the foot of the bed.

"Dad, are you ready to come into bed with us now?" Rumble asked.

"Yes".

Soundwave got in between Rumble and Frenzy, and let Ravage continue laying down where he was, then he himself slipped into recharge. Yes, alone time was good once in a while but time with those you cared about was so much better...

Author's note: Yeah, I can't believe I finally got this chapter done. Anyhow, I'm getting some inspiration for future chapters and will post them as soon as I type them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Closest thing to a father"

Summary:G1 Soundwave becomes babysitter and mentor to a girl who is not only his biggest fan, but who needs a father figure in her life....I only own said girl.

Continuity: Who Framed Rodger Rabbit-style world.

No one knew how it had happened but recently toons who had been in show business before had taken on a role of mentor to younger toons who were set on being in show business although not there yet. Soundwave was one of them; he did it only because he needed something to do besides take his Cassettes around Toontown or stay at home away from screaming fans. When he met the girl he was watching, he wasn't the least bit surprised; she was a black haired green eyed human toon named Mackenzie. She was 7 years old and often wore a t-shirt with the Decepticon logo on it, jeans and sneakers with a picture of Megatron on each shoe.

When Soundwave had asked why she was a fan of the villains, she replied "My mommy always says that toon stars aren't what they are on TV."

The former Transformers star had seen this girl's collection; she had all the Autobot and Decepticon toys from the original show that had been made into toys, except for the Combaticons, Octane and Blitzwing. "I had Astrotrain but he got broken and I had to throw him away." Mackenzie had said. "Anyway, I always make my Decepticons beat on the Autobots because the latter kind of suck."

After that first night of babysitting, Soundwave had slowly but surely gotten used to this girl always wanting him to play with her. He watched Mackenzie every weeknight while her mother went to work. It was now his fifth night on the job, and Mackenzie had gone to bed. Thus the house was extremely quiet; every house on the street was Transformer-sized as that was where most of the cast of the Generation One cartoon had retired; some of them had moved out and some human toons occupied a few of those dwellings, and had left them the size that they were.

The only thing real about what Soundwave had been on The Transformers was his telepathy; he didn't need to use it much, except for when Rumble and Frenzy had gotten into trouble and wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"Make it stop, make it stop, no!!!"

Mackenzie had screamed; Soundwave got up and ran up the stairs to her room, keeping his scanners on high alert. The only thing he found was his charge sitting up on her bed, and crying. "What happened to you?" he asked, picking her up.

"I had a nightmare and it was-" she began crying all over again. "My daddy was killed by some humans who had dip when I was four and I dreamed that it was happening to me too!!!"

Every toon, star or not, knew the dangers of this substance. Yes, it seemed crazy that not all humans would like toons but sadly enough they were out there. Whoever had invented that "dip" should have been put to death in Soundwave's opinion. He let Mackenzie hug him and sob in his arms and began thinking...

Mackenzie and her mother had never mentioned anything about this subject before and Soundwave knew better than to try and ask; yes, in the Marvel Transformers comic, he would "dig up dirt" so to speak, a lot; in real life, he wouldn't do such a thing. Of course, he should have known that thsi girl's life wasn't perfect; she needed a father figure and just maybe, she thought of him as such.

"I wish I could kill those idiots who did that!!!" Mackenzie screamed.

"Would that really make you any better than they were?" Soundwave asked.

"No."

"Go back to sleep. Your mother will be home in an hour."

The ex-Transformers star sighed; yes, she was as difficult as Rumble and Frenzy could be but Mackenzie was only 7 years old and had a lot to learn...

It was a little over a week later, on a Saturday when it was Mackenzie's birthday, and Soundwave opted to take her out of the house to get a birthday present; her mother had gotten her the toys of the Combaticons and had let her open it that morning. He had been given permission to take the 7 year old toon out as long as she was home by 6:00 p.m., in time for her birthday cake.

Soundwave found himself smiling for the first time in a long time; Mackenzie was walking faster than she was before, and Rumble and Frenzy were soon accompanying them as they wanted to get her presents too.

"Yes, you two may come with us."

"You really mean it, Soundwave?" the 7 year old human toon asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"This is going to be my best birthday ever!!!" Mackenzie screamed excitedly.

Soon enough, they had gone to the used toy store in Toontown, and the three ex-Decepticons had each gotten her one of the three triple changers (Octane, Blitzwing and Astrotrain) and then stopped by Soundwave's own home where Ravage, Ratbat, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak presented Mackenzie all the issues of the Marvel UK Transformers comic which they had received from a toon in Great Brittain's Toontown. They then went back to her home where she had the cake and opened the presents she had gotten.

Soundwave was smiling now; he knew he had not had to do this but Mackenzie had now come up and was thanking him "not just for the gifts but because you've been like another daddy, and not just for the fun stuff. Is it-" she had said, but got cut off.

"No, it's not wrong for you to think of me in that sense." he replied.

Sure, there were some nights when Mackenzie was still difficult . she wouldn't take her bath or go to bed, but all in all, for a human-style toon, she really wasn't that bad.....

Author's note: Yes, I can never see this ever happening. Yes, the next chapter will be with G1 characters then the one after that I'll try to have in another Transformers continuity.


	15. Chapter 15

"There when you wake up"

Summary: When Rumble has to have surgery, Soundwave tries to comfort him and tells his oldest Cassette "I'll be there when you wake up"...

Continuity: G1, Season 2, after the episode "The Immobilizer".

What the Decepticons were still really hating was the fact that just yesterday their plan to immobilize the Autobots permanently had failed. Soundwave and Starscream were the only ones who had gotten over it, and apparently Megatron had too. "Soundwave, send out Rumble and Frenzy. There must be a way to use this ocean we're in as an energy source".

"Rumble, Frenzy, eject."

The two were sent out and Soundwave sighed as he went and sat down in his room. He trusted that his two "humanoid" Cassettes could take care of themselves since they had been for the longest time before he had found them and recruited them to the Decepticon cause. Also Rumble was always protective of his younger brother if any Autobots were to attack them. He didn't expect the call that he got an hour later...

_Uh, Soundwave, it's Frenzy._

The montoned Decepticon let emotion out in his voice as he asked over the comlink _What happened to you?_

_It's not me, it's Rumble. We were on a cliff not too far from here. Some rocks got loose and fell on him._ Frenzy replied.

Soundwave immediately began to worry but pushed it aside as he went to find. He did find them, where Frenzy had said they were, and they began moving the rocks. Reflector had to come and help with said moving rocks, and all three took the injured, but not unconscious, Rumble back to headquarters. Of course, Reflector immediately ran off to do his normal duties, and Scrapper took Rumble into the medbay to see what the extent of the damage was.

"Well, those stones nearly crushed his spark chamber." the Constructicon leader said.

"Chance of survival?"

"Really slim unless I start working on him soon."

Rumble was shaking a bit. "I don't know if I can do this. I've never had surgery before."

"It's completely painless, you'll be knocked out. Any living thing that's intelligent knows that." Soundwave replied. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

With that, he left and Scrapper began his work on the oldest Cassette....

4 hours later, Soundwave walked into the recovery room where Rumble had been taken. Scrapper told him that it would be only 2-3 weeks that were needed for the pile-driving Cassette's recovery.

"Thank Vector Sigma. It would have been longer if he was the same size we were."

Scrapper left muttering something about "I'll never understand him."

Soundwave sat down in a chair near where Rumble lay. "I'm keeping my promise to you."

Half an hour later, the latter began stirring and reaching out his right hand to grab something. The Decepticon communications officer immediately grabbed his "kid"'s said right hand and massaged it.

"I'm not offline?" Rumble asked, as he woke up and began looking around.

"No, you are not." Soundwave replied. "I would say that you should have been more careful but it was not yours or Frenzy's fault that all of that happened, and yes I was worried about you."

"I thought you didn't like me or any of the rest of us 'kids' of yours anymore because you weren't spending a lot of time with us and I-"

"Rumble, I will try to spend time with you when I can; not only while you're recovering but also afterward."

"Is that more-"

"Yes, that's even more important to me than following Megatron." Soundwave said firmly. "Now you need to rest and I need to return to my duties."

Rumble looked completely relieved, as he went back into recharge. The Decepticon communications officer left the room, with a lot of relief in his spark. There had been times when Frenzy would try to get what he wanted just because he was younger, but he had grown out of that habit. Well, mostly anyway. There was still the fact that all the Decepticons had been in stasis with the Autobots for 4 million years and those years could not ever be redone. Soundwave knew this very well; yes, Transformers lived longer than humans but even the former were not immortal. And even for a Decepticon, Soundwave knew how important it was not to take his family for granted. You really don't know what you've got until it's gone or almost gone, he thought to himself...

Author's note: For some reason when I watched the 1st part of "The Ultimate Doom", it seemed to me that Rumble was bigger than Frenzy, and I don't know if it was my imagination or an animation error. Either way, I've always thought of Rumble as being the older brother and Frenzy as being the little brother. Thanks to Luiz4200 and TFStarfire for their reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's so hard about raising sparklings?"

Summary: Soundwave has to be "dad" to the two remaining protoforms when the rest of them die without an adequate supply of energon.

Continuity: Revenge of the Fallen post movie

He wasn't sure why he had been asked to do this but Megatron did trust him. Soundwave knew that the two protoforms they had left needed, at the very least, some programming to give them a chance to come online and be trained. Thus, he had let Scalpel stick in a syringe to take some programming to inject into the the said protoforms.

A few hours later, the news came; both protoforms came online. Let's just say they sort of looked like TF Animated Slipstream and Armada Cyclonus and leave it at that. Soundwave picked up both of them, and asked "Well, what are they?"

"Both a mech and a femme" was Scalpel's reply.

Megatron was also pleased by the news; Starscream, not so much. Those things did not matter now; Soundwave looked at the mech on his left arm and said "I'm calling him Cyclonus."

"And his sister?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"Her name is Slipstream."

Although the rest of his teammates could not see it, Soundwave was extremely happy; he definitely could now do something else besides hack into Autobot communications. What was so hard about raising sparklings? He had done it before...

It turned out to be harder than he thought. Cyclonus and Slipstream cried constantly and needed frequent attention. Getting them to hold still and be calm when Scalpel gave them checkups was another thing Soundwave swore he couldn't deal with. Thus, Rumble, Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw joined the Decepticons that were still hiding out on that asteroid.

((They're cute!)) Ratbat thought.

"I wish Frenzy and Ravage could see this." Rumble said. "We've never had a sister before."

Soundwave nodded. He was feeling the exact same thing but he couldn't focus on that now. Cyclonus, who was in his arms, was crying for another energon bottle, which was made from the oil that had formerly been used to fill the hot tub that was (mainly) for Megatron's use.

It was much later that night when everyone else had settled down for some recharge that it happened; Soundwave was holding both twins and sitting down in his makeshift chair of rocks. Rumble wasn't settling down. When asked why, he replied "What if those stupid Autobots find out we're here?"

"They still have no idea." Soundwave assured him. "Now be silent; I need to get them to recharge. And I think I know how; yes, it's a human method but it might work."

The normally monotoned Decepticon began singing a song he had heard a few times while searching the humans' Internet; it was "You'll be in my heart", only Soundwave had replaced "heart" with "spark" when he sang the chorus. There was a lot of meaning in it for him; for one, the Autobots and other Decepticons really did not understand how he felt about his family and the fact that he would "be there for" them "always".

It worked; both Cyclonus and Slipstream were now sleeping so Soundwave slipped them into their crib; Rumble, Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were now asleep too. "Rest now, little ones." he whispered softly. Sure, it was hard being a dad, but he could handle it; there were, after all, lots of advantages...

Author's note: Yeah, I wanted to do this chapter earlier on and have it be a different number but I decided not to. Who'd have ever thought that I'd make it this far? Anyway, one of the stories I was planning to do was an Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy crossover with Transformers; should I still do that? And if so, any suggestions for plotlines in it?


	17. Chapter 17

"Great minds"

Summary: When he plays "Guitar Hero" and has a "debate" with Lauren Wilson, Soundwave discovers that a human phrase does mean something...

Continuity: Transformers new adventures stories

I wasn't sure how I was talked into this; I had never played a video game before and the fact that my own rival was being polite about asking me to do it was what was bothering me. When Lauren Wilson herself pointed out that her infant son would be asleep while we did this and she would not worry about him as she had a "baby monitor", I accepted the invitation to come to her home and play "Guitar Hero" with her. Why? Well, it was mainly because Lauren wanted some competition around; she had quit her singing career when she had her child and never saw much of any other human celebrity she had encountered before. Also, I had nothing better to do. Yes, this would be interesting...

"Soundwave, welcome to my home. Yes, it's Transformer sized because I wanted it that way." Lauren said as she opened the door.

"You're being too nice to me." I told her, slightly disgusted.

"Well, I'm not done with that yet, buster. You're going first on this game and it should be really easy for you." She handed me the controller and turned on her X-box, then started the game. "Go ahead, show me what you got."

"As you wish." I replied, as I started playing "The Touch". Then some of the other songs but not "I want to rock and roll all night" because that song was annoying.

My human rival was staring as my score came up on the screen. "Impressive. Now it's my turn." she said, trying not to sound as surprised as she was.

"Bring it on."

I had managed to play twelve of the songs in "Guitar Hero"; Lauren was only on her second one when she made some mistakes when playing the notes with the controller. "Donuts and mashed noodles, how did I not get passed that one?" she shouted angrily.

"You weren't paying attention; are you that stupid to not realize that?" I asked.

"You know way too much about others' thoughts and that's just crazy." Lauren replied.

"Oh, for the love of Primus, stop complaining." I muttered as I exited the game.

Now my rival was sitting on the sofa and whatever she was thinking about, I didn't care to know right then. What she said though, was another story. "You know something Soundwave? There's a lot of stuff that I don't like about you but there is one thing I do like; you don't give up, you always took care of those you considered family and-wait a minute, that's it!!!"

She ran out of the room, then got a piece of paper and started writing something. When I tried to look at it, she snatched it away. "Oh no you don't Mr. I'll stick my nose into everyone's business. I know you too well."

"As do I." I said. "What's going on with you anyway?"

"I got an idea for a new song, that's all you have to know." Lauren sighed.

The only thing she seemed to hate was the fact that although we strongly disliked each other, there were those things she had mentioned she liked about me.

"You're a really strong minded organic, Lauren. How that is, I will never know." I said.

"Neither will I." she replied. "I just don't get it; how can 2 people not like each other but still like certain things about the other person?"

"Has Optimus Prime ever explained Transformer relationships to you, and not just the one about sparkmates?"

"Yeah, I know there's that one, the bond between siblings, sparklings and their creators, the one between teammates, the bond between a student and teacher like Darcy has since Ratchet's teaching her Cybertronian medicine, friendship that's much like us humans and our friends and the one between Targetmaster and Headmaster partners." she said. "Is there one I'm missing?"

"Yes." I replied. "It's a really difficult one to explain but to give you the short version, it's respect that rivals have for each other."

Lauren sighed. She knew very well this was what was with us; she liked me for any "good" traits that I had and I had liked the fact that she was always one to give a convincing argument. "In another reality, we could have been friends." she said.

"As much as I hate to admit that, it's true."

"Soundwave, have you ever heard the phrase 'Great minds think alike'?"

"Yes." I said. I understood the meaning of that phrase now.

Soon enough, she let me leave, stating "I"ll get the higher score next time." I just shook my head as I walked out. There were several advantages to having stayed on Earth instead of going back to Cybertron like most of my ex-Decepticon teammates had done; a rival like Lauren was one of them. When she told me that was what she thought after I encountered her in her hometown again, I began thinking again about that phrase. Yes, a long time ago it wouldn't have made much sense but it did now. As far as what happened with that song she was writing was another story...

Author's note: Yes, this was another chapter that was very hard to get out in front of me and have it sound as good as it did in my head. Hopefully, the next one will be better.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's nothing to be scared of"

Summary: When Ratbat gets scared of thunderstorms, Soundwave tries to explain that it's nothing to fear at all…I do not own the song "Lullaby for a stormy night".

Continuity: G1, post Transformers: The movie but it's pre-season 3.

It was not too long after the Autobots had retaken Cybertron. It was needless to say that all the Decepticons were pissed off; being stuck on Chaar was not what they had envisioned especially when they all fought over what little energon Soundwave could make. And the Decepticon tape player would try to make sure that his Cassettes were some of the first to get it if they did find said energon.

That was not the problem right now; right now, the Cassettes were sleeping with Soundwave in a cave and it was raining outside. Ratbat was the only one who was not asleep, as the thunder and lightning kept crashing outside. He couldn't stand it at all; it was a reminder of gunfire that often went off, and war was something that he was tired of.

Soundwave awoke and asked "Ratbat, why are you not in recharge with your siblings?"

Ratbat himself was now in tears and shivering, despite the fact that he wasn't cold ((I-I don't like that stupid thunder and lightning!!!)) was what he thought. He then explained what it reminded him of.

"Thunderstorms always occur on planets that have weather, like Earth and this planet that we're stuck on." the tape deck 'con replied.

((But I'm tempted to think that it's Autobots who want to fight all over again, and-take you away.))

"It's all right; I won't leave you." was the reassurance the younger Cassette got from his "dad". Soundwave pushed the "play" button on himself and started playing a song that he had heard on a human radio station once.

**Little child, be not afraid**

**Though rain pounds harsh against the glass**

**Like an unwanted stranger**

**There is no danger**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child, be not afraind**

**Though thunder explodes and lightning flash **

**illuminates your tear-stained face**

**I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know, that nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you'll see **

**In the morning**

Soundwave sighed; there wasn't anymore war with the Autobots right now, which was just the way he liked it, although he never said it out loud. It was nice to not constantly worry about them so that he could spend more time with his "kids". The song continued playing

**Little child, be not afraid**

**Though the storm mask your beloved moon**

**And its candelight beams still keep pleasant dreams**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child, be not afraid**

**Though wind makes creatures of our trees**

**And branches to hands**

**They're not real, understand**

**And I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know that nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you'll see **

**In the morning**

Soundwave thought back to his own "parents"; they had also been there for him as a sparkling when he himself had gotten scared. Now he knew that there were some things it wasn't worth being afraid of. He played the rest of the song, and Ratbat was finally recharging on top of him.

The Decepticon tape deck repeated the last words to himself "I'll still be here in the morning"...it was the truth, at least until the Autobot-Decepticon war started up again. Cyclonus had gotten the idea of trying to find Galvatron to lead them again, but that was another story...

Author's note: Phew, only ten more chapters to type up; about the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Transformers crossover I want to do, well, I'm not going to do it just yet; I don't have a lot of inspiration for it but I've got plenty of ideas for if I still want to type it. Anyway, I've got to go to the dentist on Monday (aughh!) and then there's Thanksgiving next week here in the U.S.A., so I might get to update, might not but please be patient!


	19. Chapter 19

"It's no fun!"

Summary: Mackenzie is sick one night so Soundwave tries to figure out what to do with her...

Continuity: Who framed Rodger Rabbit-style universe.

Mrs. Whitman had just left, haivng informed him that her daughter Mackenzie was sick in bed with a cold. Soundwave sighed; he had never watched a sick child before and wasn't sure what to do if she refused to rest, but then that 7 year old that he was mentor to normally listened to him. What could go wrong?...

In fact, Mackenzie was coughing and sneezing and in a visual gag fashion, had ridiculously large globs of mucus on the tissues she had used and tried to toss into the garbage can, although she kept missing. Soundwave cleaned up the used tissues, threw them away, put the trash can near his charge's bed, then washed his hands off and went back up.

"I hate being sick, it's no fun!! And you're-"

"Yes, you may think Transformers are lucky not to get human diseases but truth be told, we do get sick." he said.

"Did Megatron really have cosmic rust in that one episode?" Mackenzie asked, before blowing her nose again.

"Well, no, he got covered in chocolate thanks to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wanting to pull a joke on a co-star that day." Soundwave sighed. "Since it looked liek rust, that's where the toon writers got the idea for the episode."

Mackenzie then went to brush her teeth and use the bathroom, still complaining under her breath. "I don't have to worry because you're right here and you're almost like a daddy."

Soundwave smiled; he knew he had been playing that role to her for a while, and not just for the fun stuff. He asked which Marvel Transformers comic issue she had gotten to so far and she told him she was going to start Issue 22 of the Marvel UK TF comic.

"Can you read it to me before I go to sleep?" the 7 year old human toon asked.

"After you get your medicine, yes."

Thus, Mackenzie took her medicine, then got under her blanket. Soundwave got beside her on the floor and said "This was where I started answering the letters from readers but I'll save the best for last."

He began reading to the girl, who had forgotten how sick she was as she listened to the story and was shown the pictures...when she was asleep, that was when Soundwave was really relieved. He couldn't wait for her to be her old self because he knew how it felt to feel like crud. It definitely was no fun...

Author's note: I'm losing inspiration for this and I might not work on my Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy crossover with Transformers after all. Please don't kill me because I said that.


	20. Chapter 20

"Surrounded be girls"

Summary: Soundwave does not like the fact that the human females at that dance the Decepticons are going to are surrounding him. When his teammates tease him about it, he gets his revenge....

Continuity: G1 epiosde "Megatron's master plan part 2"

Because Megatron had said teenagers would believe anything that they were told, including the whole story about the Autobots having committed a crime, the Decepticons were at a school dance. Soundwave was just standing there with Ravage, extremely bored. Neither of them knew how to dance.

Then the teenage girls started surrounding him and Ravage, wanting autographs. Soundwave tried not to blush as he signed those stupid pieces of paper writing in English as humans could not read Cybertronian.

"Can you change the music to something different?" somebody asked.

Soundwave went up, knocked the DJ out of his seat, and began playing a different song. Everyone thought it was awesome. Then later that night, every one of his teammates started laughing at him.

"What's the matter, trying to impress the girls?" Starscream asked jokingly.

"No!" Soundwave replied. He tried to say something else but was drowned out by the laughter of Thundercracker and Skywarp. Truth be told, the tape deck Decepticon had hated those girls, and would have destroyed them right then and there, if he and his teammates were not trying to convince people that they were good, the Autobots had been terrible.

The next day, the other Decepticons, except for Megatron and the Cassettes, awoke to find themselves and their rooms covered with pink and purple paint and pictures of Barbie. "What in the pit?" Starscream asked. "The humans will laugh at us if they see this; we're not supposed to entertain them you know!"

Soundwave's reply was "I did not like those females anymore than I like any of you."

"You did this?!" Ramjet shouted.

"Payback is very, very sweet." was the answer the Conehead got.

Soundwave left the room as his fellow Decepticons began using the wash racks, very glad that there were no female Decepticons....he couldn't stand "impressing" anyone at all...

Author's note: I am not doing my Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy Transformers crossover after all. What I will do is a TF Christmas story based on my "Transformers: New Adventures" stories. Just to let you know. By the way, even if you do not live here in the U.S., happy Thanksgiving!


	21. Chapter 21

"Bad habits"

Summary: When Slipstream and Cyclonus hear Barricade say some choice words, Soundwave isn't too happy...

Continuity: Revenge of the Fallen post movie

Author's note: Okay, I'm not actually sure I want to write a TF Christmas story after all.

Four Earth years had passed since Cyclonus and Slipstream had come online. It was very unexpected what had happened one day with those two; it was after their training session when they met up with Soundwave afterwards to get their day's rations of energon.

"Can we ask you something Daddy? Besides that we mean?" Slipstream asked.

"You may." Soundwave replied.

"What does 'fragging pieces of slag' mean?" Cyclonus asked.

"Where did you hear that?" the Communications officer asked, trying to mask the fact that he was shocked at his "son" saying that phrase.

"Barricade called us that when we almost accidentally fired at him during targeting practice." they replied.

Soundwave was a bit irked; he usually never swore, as he saw no point in doing so. He also did not like those things being said in the presence of sparklings. When he found Barricade, the former would give the latter something to think about...

More or less, Barricade was arguing about the whole thing. "What? They're going to hear it a lot fomr everybody else!"

"Well, I do not want them hearing anymore of that!" Soundwave yelled. "If you do say anymore of those words in front of them, I will reveal your biggest secrets to everyone else that's here."

"What secrets?"

"The one about you watching an Earth cartoon when you're supposed to on duty and actually enjoying said cartoon."

Barricade groaned but left, muttering "afthole" to his superior. Sounddwave sighed. It would take a very long time to get Cyclonus and Slipstream out of those habits.

"Daddy, what does 'slag you to the pit' mean?" Slipstream asked as she walked up to him. "Rumble said it first."

Here we go again, Soundwave thought. "Those phrases are meant to be terrible things; you are not to say them, at least not until you are much older." he replied. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

Frag it, Soundwave thought to himself. He would eventually have to explain what those phrases meant because more likely than not, one of those two twins was going to ask again someday but that was another story...

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to get this done; I've got another story that I'm writing and well, you'll have to find out what it is when I post it, but I will tell you that it's going to be about a different Transformers character (sorry but I'm losing inspiration for this again and am only slowly getting it again). No, it will not be as long as this and it will be about an Autobot.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why did you give those to me?"

Summary: Soundwave keeps Lauren company on Christmas Eve and she gives him her Evanescence CDs, despite them being extremely important to her...he's trying to figure out why...

Continuity:eh, go read my stories about the eight human siblings who live with the Autobots if you haven't already and don't know.

I never understood why humans celebrated Christmas but that night I did actually get a little lonely. Yes, that's embarrassing to admit. I had taken a walk and could barely see through the snow that was falling down right then, and I really began to hate Earth weather because of that.

When I found out that I was near Lauren Wilson's home, I didn't like it in the least bit; that was the last place I would go to to get out of the weather, but really I had no choice. There wasn't anywhere else for a long time. So I knocked on the door, and surprisingly enough, she let me in only stopping to say "Close the door, it's freezing!"

"You are so pathetic and vulnerable." I commented as I shut the door and sat down on the Cybertronian sized couch.

"I refuse to argue with you, simply because it's Christmastime and that time of year for us humans is a time of feeling good and spending time with friends and family, which I will do tomorrow." she replied. "I've got energon if you want any; Darcy always sends me some for when I have Transformers visiting."

"Just low grade please." I said sighing. I did not feel like getting drunk that night; (that kind of sight is way worse than when a human gets drunk, trust me).

Lauren went to grab it, and I took a look under her "Christmas tree"; there was only one present there. When I asked her about it when she came back with a glass of Coke and a low grade energon cube, she replied "That's not for me; my presents are with my siblings. It's for you, Soundwave."

It was a really small package shaped like a square; yes there was the phrase "the best things come in small packages" but I did not believe it until I opened it; two CDs by the human band Evanescence were there. I could tell that they were not new, as they did not have any plastic wrapping on them. I had not heard a lot of their music as I did not always take the tiem to download songs from the Internet. "Why did you give those to me?"

Lauren looked at me as though I were insane, then she said "Most Evanescence songs are extremely emotional and deep; I got these for Christmas when I was sixteen. It was the last one I had with my birth parents before they died." She wiped tears off of her face. "They knew I liked them so much because whenever I heard a song of theirs on the radio, I would listen to the words and usually by the second or third time of hearing it, I would remember it and sing along whenever I heard it."

"I don't understand it though." I said sighing. Just because I could read minds didn't always mean I would understand why a person was acting a certain way. "These CDs are-"

"Extremely important to me yes." my human "frenemy" finished. "Also, Amy Lee's voice would always sounds like something really good after a bad day but I give credit to the writers too, because without them, there wouldn't be any songs on these CDs, in fact no CDs at all."

"I've only heard the song 'My Immortal'." I admitted.

"Well, that's just a small taste of their music." Lauren stated. "First, let's have a toast to the loved ones we've lost that they may rest in piece. To Jetfire, my parents, your Cassettes."

I raised my energon cube and she raised her glass of water, then we drank. When I asked Lauren why she would not drink alcohol, even though she was old enough, she replied "I think it's stupid to get drunk anytime so I don't".

I looked at the CDs my own rival had given me; I didn't have anything for her.

"Soundwave, you do not have to get somebody a gift just because they gave you one." Lauren said sighing. "You keeping me company was enough of a gift; Jason got sick so Ratchet's taking care of him for me."

I knew that Lauren was trying to cover up the fact that she was upset and not very cheerful and optimistic despite the fact that I was not reading her mind. Mainly because I had found out that a human's facial expression could give one an idea of how they were feeling. I could not think of anything to say right then.

Then that human girl who had been my rival for the last four years said "It's like in the song 'My Immortal' 'though you're still with me'-"

'"I've been alone all along.'" I finished. "Yes, I know you think that eveyrone you love will always be in your heart."

"As true as that is, I still miss all of them. I know the meaning in most music that's meant to be that way; I've told you that before." Lauren said. "Amy Lee put her heart and soul into singing those words and that's what made me like Evanescence very much. It's why I though you'd like more of their music, especially their earlier songs." She paused. "It makes me feel better knowing that I'm not alone in feeling like that and that my parents and Jetfire would not want to see me upset if they were here."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was going to listen to those CDs once I got 'home' if you will, just to find out for myself how good their other songs were. 'Merry Christmas, Lauren Wilson." I said, putting my left hand against her right one; that had become a sign of respect between the two of us.

"The same to you, Soundwave." she replied. "As much as I am tempted not to say it to you, of all Cybertronians."

I slept on Lauren's Autobot sized couch that night because the snow was not going to stop until the next morning. There was just a little bit of Christmas cheer that night; not much, but enough to make me stop hating her for at least that night...once December 26th came, I was not going to be nice to her like that again for a long time...

Author's note: Yeah, I'm not going to write anymore Christmas fics this year because I don't have any ideas for any. Also I've got to work on the other chapters for this and another "regular" fic, for lack of a better term.


	23. Chapter 23

"Snowball fight!"

Summary: When Soundwave and the Cassettes play in the snow with Mackenzie, they discover the best part of winter...

Continuity: Who framed Rodger Rabbit-style universe.

It was the first snow day of the winter in Toontown, and Soundwave was trudging through the snow to get across the street to the house of his babysitting charge Mackenzie, who was not going to be in school that day. Her mother was still working though so the ex-Transformers star had to watch her as well as his Casettes, who were right behind him.

Rumble went up and rang the doorbell. "I'm coming!" Mackenzie called as she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Then they all came in, and Mackenzie's mother reminded Soundwave to "please don't let her get frostbite".

"You know that I won't. Trust me." he replied.

The older dark-haired adult human toon left, and Mackenzie ran upstairs to get her winter clothes on.

"You ready yet?" Frenzy asked.

"Yes," the girl replied as she led her babysitter/mentor and his "kids" outside ti her backyard. She began showing them how to use a sled and how to build a snowman. Then Buzzsaw and Laserbeak began a snowball fight, which everyone else had joined in.

Soundwave did not get the point of said snowball fight but nonetheless enjoyed himself. When Mackenzie had to go inside because her gloves were wet, she had the biggest smile on her face as her "adopted family" followed her in, helped her get her wet clothes off, and got her hot cocoa.

"Man,that was the best thing I've ever done!" Rumble declared.

"Me too." Frenzy added. Ravage growled in agreement while Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat screeched.

Soundwave smiled. Yeah, there had been no point but why not have fun once in awhile?

Author's note: Yes, this was a short "feel good" thing that I needed to get out of my head.


	24. Chapter 24

"Rival? Yeah right"

Summary: Soundwave curses himself for losing to Blaster in a fight...

Continuity: G1 season 2, the episode "Auto-bop".

This was the day he was waiting for; the day that Soundwave would prove that he was superior, the Autobots:inferior. He had heard Blaster say "I've been waiting a long time for this, you poor excuse for a sound system!"

"All talk, no shock." was what the Decepticon tape deck replied. Then they began their fight.

Needless to say, it was intense. Soundwave was the more powerful of the two, then something unexpected happened. He wasn't sure how but Blaster had used the Dancitron's speakers to give him an extra boost of power. Autobots were the least likely Cybertronians to cheat at anything.

Soundwave was now cursing himself in his room after the whole ordeal, and ejected his Cassettes. "Slag him!" he shouted angrily. "Why in the pit didn't I see that coming?!"

"You weren't reading his mind because you can't use two powers at once so it'ts not really your fault." Rumble pointed out.

((Yeah)) Buzzsaw agreed. ((Besides, he's nowhere near good as you, Dad.))

((Honest)) Ravage added. Ratbat and Laserbeak screeched their agreement.

"Dad, don't get yourself down. You've always tol;d us that life goes on no matter what happens, why don't you take your own advice? Besides, there's plenty of other opportunities to show that stupid Autobot who's really superior." Frenzy said, in an almost pleading kind of way.

The tape deck Decepticon let any anger he had disappear. He had to get back to his duties tomorrow no matter what had happened today. Frenzy was right. "Come here." he said.

All his Cassettes jumped into his arms for a group hug. Soundwave smiled for once; he'd worry about Blaster later. After all, Megatron had other plans for all of the Autobots...

Author's note: Yes, I honestly think Soundwave: Superior, Blaster: Inferior. I'll get the last four chapters done ASAP.


	25. Chapter 25

"What would you do?"

Summary: What goes around comes around when Soundwave hears Lauren singing "If Today Was Your Last Day". They both ask each other what would they do if that were the case for either of them....

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "If Today Was Your Last Day".

Continuity: post Transformers New Adventures stories.

It was good to take a walk once in a while. A chance to get away from everything. What I did not expect was to see Lauren with her infant son, and singing a popular song to him, It sounded very familiar...i had once heard it on the radio.

**My best friend gave me the best advice**

**He said each day's a gift and not a given right**

**Leave no stone unturned and leave your fears behind**

**And try to take the path less traveled by**

**That first step you take is the longest stride**

**If today was your last day, tomorrow was too late**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last**

**Leave old pictures in the past**

**Donate every dime you have?**

**If today was your last day**

I wasn't sure how but it was by some coincidence that we were in the same spot that we had met before. "I didn't expect to see you here." Lauren said.

"What goes around comes around, is how you humans put it." I replied.

"Soundwave, I've got one question: if today was your last day, what would you do?" she asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that; "Well, what would you do?"

Lauren groaned. "Well, listen to the rest of the song and see if you can get an idea from it."

"Actually, I happen to know it." I retorted. It was in a joking kind of way, although I did sound like I really was a bit angry with her.

"Prove it." the human female stated.

I very well did and started singing the second verse.

**Against the grain should be a way of life**

**What's worth the price is always worth the fight**

**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try**

**So live like you'll never live it twice**

**Don't take the free ride in your own life**

**If today was your last day**

**Tomorrow was too late**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

**Leave old pictures in the past?**

**Donate every dime you have**

**Would you call old friends you never see?**

**Reminisce old memories**

**Would you forgive your enemies?**

**If today was your last day**

**Would you find one you're dreaming of?**

**Swear up and down to God above**

**That you'd finally fall in love?**

**If today was your last day  
**

"I'm impressed." Lauren said. "I know I would forgive everyone for evey wrong that they've ever done to me or my family, and yes that includes you. I'd also try to see my friend Michelle again, although it's not likely since she's now achieving her dream of becoming a NASCAR driver. Seriously, do you know what you would do if you weren't going to be around tomorrow?"

"Yes." I answered. "but I don't have to tell you."

"Oh, come on!" she screamed.

"I'd play Guitar Hero with you again and probably let you win. There, happy?" I said sighing.

She started laughing. "Well, okay, that's better than no answer at all." Lauren looked down at Jason, who was getting interested in me and trying to grab my face. "Every one of my siblings thought I was throwing my dream away when I had him. I guess I really was since I can't afford to get a babysitter or anything if I did decide to make a comeback."

"Oh, if you knew the rest of that Nickelback song, you'd know what they're saying in the bridge." I argued. She was singing it with me now.

**Would you make your mark**

**by mending a broken heart?**

**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars**

**Regardless of who you are**

**So do whatever it takes 'cause you can't rewind**

**A moment in this life**

**Let nothing stand in your way 'cause the hands of time**

**Are never on your side**

There was no need to sing the refrain again. That went without saying.

"This is why we could have been friends long ago." my human rival said, as she shifted Jason to one arm, and we put one hand against the other's oppostie hand (my left hand against her right one). "Not just because we like the same music but because there's some things we actually can agree on. In fact, I forgive you for every dumb stupid thing you've ever done as a Decepticon."

As she walked away, I was in shock. Yes, it was taking former Autobots a very long time to forgive fellow Cybertronians who had been on the Decepticon side. For Lauren to say that made my CPU freeze.

I would never understand humans but I could always appreciate some of their music...

Author's note: Yeah, this wasn't gong to be in this chapter but it wouldn't go away so I wrote it out. Only 3 more to write but I don't know when I'll get to them since one of my teachers is giving the class an assignment to do over winter break (Augh!). Thanks to everyone once again for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

"Unfortunately Also Annoying"

Summary: When Slipstream begins to feel bad about being the only femme among the Decepticons,Soundwave plays a certain Animaniacs song to reassure her that she is awesome....

Continuity: Revenge of the Fallen post movie

It wasn't any surprise when Slipstream tried to go off by herself to be alone. She was after all, the only living Decepticon femme that anyone knew about. Also her brothers could be annoying.

Soundwave wasn't sure how it happened but he had found her alone, instead of packing for the Decepticons' trip to Mars, where the _Nemises_ was parked. "Daddy" Slipstream said. "I hate being the only girl; it's so stupid."

When she had gone on and said that she did not feel special and just "weird" that was when Soundwave pushed the "play" button on himself and played the song "There's only one of you". Yes, it was slightly annoying and he did not get Animaniacs at all. It seemed to calm Silipstream down enough to pack her stuff and make sure her twin brother was packed.

"That song, is very, very, very true." he reassured her, while thinking _unfortunately also annoying_. He did not want to ever have to play that again, or any of those stupid songs with those high pitched voices. Soundwave could only be slightly irritated now; he himself had to pack his stuff.

Author's note: Yes, this is very short because I wanted to make something short and completely pointless. Only two more chapters to go...


	27. Chapter 27

"Impossible? Yeah right"

Summary: When Frenzy and Rumble watch the Mythbusters episode where it's proved that true mind control is impossible, Soundwave has to disagree.

Continuity: G1, post "Rebirth" episodes.

No one was sure why but Soundwave was no longer active among the Decepticons. He did not like the Headmasters, Targetmasters, etc because who would want to depend on an organic lifeform for power? What he would give for just a normal war between the Autobots and Decepticons. He now lived on Earth, with just his Cassettes for company, far away from human civilization.

For some reason said Cassettes had taken to watching TV when they were bored and one particular show they liked was called Mythbusters, where humans tested their various urban legends and myths. That wasn't a problem for Soundwave until one particular day when an episode that aired claimed that true mind control was impossible.

Rumble quickly muted the volume and then Soundwave asked "What kind of idiots are they?"

"I think they mean using human methods." Frenzy said. "They don't know about us."

That was logical; the tape deck Decepticon sighed. He never understood humans or their television shows and especially did not understand the Mythbusters anymore than he did any other human. If only he could prove them wrong....

Author's note: No, I do not believe in mind control being possible but I always wondered how Soundwave would react upon hearing that. Yes, once again this is short because I want it to be. Just one more chapter of this and then I have to work on my schoolwork that I have over the holiday break (sighs). If I have any ideas for new fics, I'll probably do them in 2010.


	28. Chapter 28

"Fan mail"

Summary: There are some fan letters that Soundwave loves getting....

Continuity: Who framed Rodger Rabbit-style world.

Since he watched Mackenzie nearly everyday, she was the only fan who did not ask annoying questions. Soundwave would have to deal with other toons who wrote those stupid letters, which he just shredded in the paper shredder. Today, however, it was different.

Soundwave was reading one particular letter in which the person who had written it had said "I just want to tell you that you're awesome."

That was it; no questions that this person wanted answered. The tape deck Decepticon sighed.

"Hey Dad, are you almost done reading that mail?" Rumble called out.

"Be patient; your fan mail's on the table in the TV room." Soundwave replied.

He heard the Cassettes running into the living room to open their letters, and then the tape deck Decepticon sighed; no matter what Transformers series was out there, he was going to have the most fans. At least that's what it seemed as Soundwave began sorting through the rest of his fan mail....

Author's note: Yeah, I ended this finally. (cheers and blows a party favor). I need to go work on my homework now.


End file.
